Blaine's Story
by ScottishAngel1996
Summary: Part of the Loretta Series. Blaine has just come out to his parents and they react badly so a visitor has come to help. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Anderson stared in shock at her youngest son. They were just having a family dinner, with Copper having come for a visit while on a break from college, and Blaine lifted his head and stared right in his fathers eyes.

"I'm gay" he said, loud and clear. He sounded so sure of himself.

The whole room seemed to be in a freeze frame until...

"Blaine, can you please go to your room." Blaine nodded, tears in his eyes as he bolted from the table and in his room upstairs.

"Dad..." began Copper.

"It is just a phase" said Mr Anderson.

"No it's not" sang out a voice. Shocked, Mrs Anderson looked to the door to see a tall girl standing there, fiddling with a necklace which hung around her neck. She tucked the necklace into her dress - which looked like a prom dress.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my house?" asked Mr Anderson.

"My name is Loretta, and honestly I have no idea" said Loretta as she made herself at home in Blaine's chair.

"What do you mean by you have no idea?" asked Copper.

"I honestly mean I have no idea, I just got this necklace which can transport me to different realms and help someone there. Apparently I am needed to help Blaine Anderson. Now, can you take my hand and I will take you to where you can see what this phase gives your son."

A little startled at being told what to do by a girl - a teenager none the less - the Anderson's took her hand and they could feel themselves disappear.

They found themselves standing in a kitchen. The kitchen was large with bunkers filling up the sides, a large gap which leads into what appeared to be the living room and a island in the middle, with three chairs on one side.

"Daddy can't catch me" cheered a girls voice as said girl ran into the kitchen. She looked to be around five years of age and she wore a sun dress with no shoes or socks on her feet. Then an older Blaine ran into the room. He had let his curls loose and they were hanging around his neck and he wore a shirt and trousers.

"Daddy can and Daddy will"laughed Blaine as he walked through his older brother to get his daughter (who looked just like him) and the little girl ran out the room. Blaine ran after her and the group followed them into the living room.

They arrived to see that Blaine had caught the girl and was now lifting her up in the air, while standing on the couch.

"Daddy caught you" he sang. The girl laughed as another voice joined them.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, if you do not put our daughter down this minute I will not feed you" said the voice and the group turned to face the newcomer. It was a man wearing tight clothes. In his hand, he carried a sketch book.

"Aw, but papa" whined the girl.

"No, but papa me Elizabeth Hummel Anderson. You just ate and you will throw up over you father and he will stink and no one will want to go near him" said the man.

"Yeah, Daddy, Papa's right. You need to put me down now" said Elizabeth and with a pout, Blaine lowered the girl. She twirled around twice before she sat down on the couch, right at Blaine's feet.

"Play some video games. You know Nick and Jeff are coming round next week for that tournament. Teach Elizabeth the basics" and both of them cheered, grabbed games controllers and activated the game. The man began to head over to the desk but Blaine stopped before he could. Blaine stood up from the couch, placing the controller beside his daughter, and made his way over to the man. He wrapped the man up in hug.

"I love you Kurt" he said and Kurt smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too."

"Uh, oh. I should tell you I haven't got control yet ... "Whatever else Loretta was about to say was cut off as she disappeared in a flash and the group found themselves back in their dinning room.

They all stared at each other. Copper stood from the table and made his way upstairs. Their parents followed and arrived at Blaine's room just as the door shut. They understood that Blaine is better talking to Copper than them.

"Kurt Hummel" muttered Mrs Anderson.

"Huh?" asked Mr Anderson.

"That was that man's name. Our granddaughter was called Elizabeth Hummel Anderson. So that man must've been Kurt Hummel" said Mrs Anderson.

Both parents looked at each other as they heard Blaine's crying echo fro, his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been years since the Anderson's saw what they believed to be a clip from the future. Copper was back in L.A and Blaine was doing well at Dalton - eventhough he won't tell his parents about it unless it included a new friend of his who went through a really hard time.

The three Anderson's were having a family bonding day, that Mrs Anderson forced onto the two men, and they were walking through the high street.

"Oh my ... it's my friend" Blaine said, getting really excited. He began to ran away from his parents, who quickened their footsteps just in time to see Blaine attacked a boy who was with his family. His face was hidden by Blaine.

His parents felt their breath freeze when their son eventually let go of the other boy and it was revealed to be a much younger Kurt. He was smiling widely at their son.

"Kurt, I didn't know you were going to be here" said Blaine, still holding onto Kurt.

"I didn't know you were going to be here either" laughed Kurt, arms wrapped around Blaine. The tall boy that was in Kurt's family rolled his eyes and he and their mother walked away. Blaine and Kurt started talking a mile a minute, forgetting that they in fact did come with other people and not each other.

"Hi, I'm Burt. You must be Blaine's parents" smiled the father of the other family. The Anderson parents nodded and shook his hand.

"My name is Rosalie and this is Benjamin" said Mrs Anderson. Mr Anderson glanced at his son, who was waving his hands with a giant smile on his face.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Once they get together, there is nothing to separate them. I don't they even realise how good they are for each other" said Burt.

"How do you mean?" asked Mrs Anderson.

"Oh, Kurt was going through a really hard time at his old school. Blaine has been a really good influence on him. He has come out of his shell a lot more."

Burt looked back at his son and smiled.

"I think the universe is throwing them together. This is the fifth time they've ran into each other in public and I know that they aren't planning to meet up before Kurt writes everything down in his diary" laughed Burt. Mrs Anderson laughed her fake laugh but internally, Blaine's parents were panicking. They thought they would have ages before they meet Kurt. Not this young. Surely no one this young can meet their soul mate. There was no chance.

* * *

That night, all Blaine did was talk on his mobile to Kurt. Mrs Anderson grabbed the house phone and phoned Copper.

"Hey mum, what's up?" asked Copper. Mrs Anderson smiled at her oldest son's voice. She was sitting on her bed, with her laptop on her and was looking at Blaine's Facebook - which she hasn't checked in a while. Most of it was pictures of Blaine and Kurt - sometimes with other people, sometimes on their own but at all times, both boys held a smile on their face and were holding each other.

"Are you near a computer?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"Yes, I'm typing up my report right now" said Copper.

"Bring up Blaine's Facebook page" and Copper did just that.

"Oh, holy ..." started Copper, "I though we'd have years before they met."

"Nope, their going to be high school sweethearts" said Mrs Anderson.

"Are they already dating?" asked Copper. He was flicking through the pictures of the boys. Blaine's pictures also included some new people who he has added as Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson - who he must have met through Kurt.

"No, that's the best of it. We met Kurt today - by accident might I add - and his family. Burt told us that Blaine has been going round to Kurt's to study and that is all they do, is study. Burt has a bet going on when they finally realise that they are so in love with each other."

"Mum, you're rambling" said Copper, laughing.

"Yeah, and I want to meet my granddaughter" snapped Mrs Anderson.

"But early to be planning for your son to have kids, is it no?" laughed Copper.

"Copper Anderson!"


End file.
